Charlie Vs Christina Witch Vs Vampire
by titchasaurous
Summary: Charlie is a Muggle-born Wizard who goes to hogwarts. Christina is a vampire who turns out to be Alice's little sister. she lives with the Cullens. What happens when they meet eachother. Twilight-Post Breaking dawn. Harry Potter-Before Deathly hallow.R
1. Chapter 1

Charlie vs. Christina

Witch vs. Vampire

**Chapter 1**

**Charlie's POV**

Me, Fred and George were walking up the stair cases to get to the Gryffindor common room when they heard Harry shouting at Malfoy again.

"Will those two ever stop arguing?" I asked Fred. We all knew the answer to that it was a no. They had been arguing ever since Harry thought Malfoy joined the death eaters.

"Don't think so. Come on let's get Harry." George huffed. Us three were feeling left out lately. Because Harry and Ginny were always either kissing each other or just talking privately and Hermione was tutoring Ron but we swear there is more going on then we know about.

We turned the corner leading to the argument. "YOU ARE A MUGGLE LOVING FREAK HARRY POTTER!!!!" Malfoy shouted. This argument might get out of hand so let's stop it now.

"Charlie don't stop it yet. It's getting interesting." Fred whispered into my ear. I liked him way more then a friend I was happy to be his friend. Because I didn't know if he liked me or not. But Fred was right it is getting too interesting to break it up now. I didn't hear what Harry said because of my daydreaming but Malfoy took it too far.

"AT LEAST I AM NOT GOING OUT WITH A MUGGLE WANNABE!!!!" He shouted. Oh no he did not just insult my cousin's best friend. My cousin was Hermione I plan to talk to her about how she has been treating me today. Even though I am older then her she is much smarter.

"Did you just insult my little sister and my whole family?" Fred and George went towards Malfoy at the same time saying the same thing. Harry stepped towards me and moved me out of the way before I got hurt. The twins looked really angry. They stalked towards him and broke his nose. Great now we need madam promfrey.

"Fred, George come on we need to get back to the Common room." Hearing my voice snapped them out of it. They were both very protective of me so I knew it would work. They looked towards me and Harry, then to Malfoy and whispered something whilst walking back "Don't insult my family again or it wouldn't just be your Nose broken."

**Meanwhile in Alaska.**

**Christina's POV.**

I was so bored. Usually me and Alice would be shopping with Ness right now but Alice decided to have a welcome to the neighbourhood party last night so Ness is tired. We were going to wake her up but Bella told us to wait.

"Alice, Bella said we weren't allowed to wake Ness and Jake up right?" I asked in barely a whisper. I strode dwnstairs I was looking at her directly. Trying to hide my smug smile.

"Yeah and….." She asked getting confused now.

"Can you block your thoughts please?" She nodded her head and thought about something completely different just for me. I decided to splash Ness and Jake awake. (**A/N: hey that rhyme's Jake awake Jake awake. Soz back to the story.) **But this is going to be really hard. They might hear me coming so I need to be super sneaky.

"OMG, that's a brilliant idea Chrissy!!!!" She squealed giving me a big hug. She must really love it.

My real name is Christina but everyone calls me Chrissy. I do have a special ability like Alice, Jazz, Ness, Bella and Edward. But mine is more like Benjamin's. I can control the elements. The fire, Earth, Water and Air. Benjamin has been staying with us for 2 months now. He is training me to make my power stronger.

"DON'T DO THAT CHRISTINA!!! " Edward shouted up the stairs. Ouch my ears hurt now. He likes to call me Christina. But he refuses to call me Chrissy it is really annoying.

"You can't tell me what to do. Your not my sister!" I shouted coming back downstairs. Sharing a smile with Alice. "And for the last time its Chrissy." I had already started the water of with my hand. Flowing in little circles before landing on Ness.

"CHRISTINA JANE BRANDON CULLEN!!!!" Jake and Nessie yelled at the same time. Wow they really must be angry.

"Yes, you called?" I answered as sweetly as possible. Even Edward fell for my sweet voice. It was great getting my own way. I walked into their room to find them soaking wet.

"Stop acting sweet and innocent we know you did this." I looked at them they were soaked. Lol this was so funny. I sent Edward an image of them soaked to death.

"OMG THAT'S HILARIOUS!!!" Alice shouted from upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2 Problems!

**BACK TO HOGWARTS**

**Fred's POV**

We were sitting around the small table in the common room. I was on my favourite armchair around the fire and Ron was sat on the sofa with George. Me, George and Ron were playing exploding snap.

Normally I was fully focused on the game. But today I couldn't help looking over my shoulder to look at Charlie and see what she was doing. She looked beautiful today. Her long ginger hair pulled back into a pony tail, her robes black as coal and her eyes were perfect as usual. I am so confused. Do I love her? Or do I like her as a friend?

We all were bored of the game now. I hoped that no one paid attention to my recent distraction. But George obviously did. He asked as we were walking out the common room.

"Bro, are you in love with Charlie or something?" he whispered so nobody else could hear us. I looked at him as if to say 'I don't know so don't bother asking me' we had turned to go outside when professor Snape shouted.

"Mr Weasley, Mr Weasley and Mr Potter. Come with me please?" well this was a question so let's be cheeky shall we. Harry was about to go to Snape when I stopped him. He wasn't giving in so easily.

"Well since it was a question the answer is no we're busy." We strode of towards the lake. Totally ignoring him now. He would be pissed soon.

"Mr Weasley if you carry on ignoring me you will get a detention." I might aswell amuse him. I turned around and walked towards him. I really needed to tell Charlie how I feel before I get any detentions. I made sure everyone else was far away from us before grabbing Charlie.

"Charlie, I need to tell you something." I said she looked surprised at first. Then she nodded. We walked a tiny bit further away from the group that were near Professor Snape's office now.

"I need to tell you something aswell." Okay now it was my turn to be surprised but I snapped out of it. "I Love you." We both said at the same time. Stunned by her words I managed to choke out.

"Do you-" Before she cut me off by pressing her lips to mine. We stood there for a couple of minutes enjoying the moment before we heard Snape shout. "WHERE IS HE?!" oh shit I knew he meant me. We looked at each other then parted.

We ran until we bumped into Snape himself. "DETENTION MR WEASLEY!!! AND MRS THOMPSON I WILL LET YOU OF WITH A WARNING!!!!!" what did she do? I Hate Malfoy but I think everyone does.

**IN ALASKA**

**Alice's POV**

I had the best sister in the world. Thanks to her we are now shopping all 5 of us. Bella, Me, Chrissy, Rose and Ness. Ness came rather reluctantly because she wanted to spend the day in bed. We may have woken her up but she could speak to us. Just then I had a vision

_*Vision Starts.*_

"_I hate you Malfoy." a girl with ginger hair said. She was very pretty sitting in a armchair with her arms and legs crossed. _

"_You say that on the outside but you know you love me on the inside." Possibly Malfoy said. The girl rolled her eyes and made a puking gesture. A set of twins came into the room. Both had ginger hair and both looked angry._

_The girl ran into one of the twins arms. _

"_Charlie we have to leave this place. But I promise I will send you owls." he whispered into the girls ear. She started to cry._

"_You can't. I am coming with you." she stated trying not to cry again. The boy just nodded his head._

_*Vision Ends*_

That girl and boy reminded me of Christina when her first boyfriend left her. The memory was blurry so it must be a human memory. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Chrissy started to wave her had in front of my face.

"Ali what did you see?" Christina asked. What was I going to tell her. Do you remember your ex-boyfriend I might know where he is. "Alice I am going to call Jasper." I grabbed her wrist before she could call him. Only Edward is allowed to know.

"Christina?" I asked. She knew I had seen something serious because I called her by her full name. "Remember when we were human. Remember how your Ex-boyfriend broke your heart?" She looked at me with pain in her eyes. As if to say 'Please don't bring that up I beg you'

"Ex-boyfriend?" Bella asked. She was curious now. "Alice what did you see?"

"Nothing. Just remembered something of my past." We carried on shopping. I need to know who they were and where they were. And when this would happen.


	3. Chapter 3 Sister Love Fighting couples

**HOGWARTS CASTLE**

**Charlie's POV**

I can't believe I haven't had a single bit of alone time with Fred since we announced that we were going out. Me and Ginny were absolutely going to go crazy. Because we had been waiting for the boys for around 5 hours now. Normally they are back by now.

"Ginny do you know why they are taking so long?" She looked at me for a few minutes. She shrugged her shoulders. She never really did speak to me. I nodded as if to say 'Okay'.

I hate Malfoy so much. First he gets Fred, George and Harry Detentions, then he tells everyone in school that I have slept with every guy in Gryffindor house and lastly he get's Fred and Harry extra Detentions.

Whilst I was concentrating in my thoughts I didn't hear the boys enter the common room. I only noticed when Fred tapped my shoulder and I turned around with a smile on my face. He looked upset, I wonder why?

"Charlie is it true?" Okay what is he talking about. He noticed my confused expression. "Have you slept with every guy in this house?" Great my own Boyfriend thought I was a slut.

"What do you think I'm a slut aswell? No I haven't." I was about to storm of when he grabbed my arms and pulled me back to him.

"Tell me the truth." He said sternly. Will I ever get him to believe me. I felt a tear come to my eye.

"I am telling you the Truth." I sobbed. Not noticing Hermione come into the room. Properly because of all the shouting. "SO IT IS TRUE THAT YOU THINK I AM A WORTHLESS SLUT!!!" I shouted erupting into hysterics.

"No I don't Charlie." He looked at me as if to say 'I don't think I know.' "Look go to bed you are tired." He was trying to stop us having an argument. Yeah right like that will work.

"Do you know what Fred. I HATE YOU!!!!" I ran upstairs past Hermione crying my eyes out. Fred just stood there frozen to the spot.

I heard her whisper "You shouldn't have said that." Before she came upstairs to me. I couldn't take it. Why did he think I was a slut.

**FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL IN ALASKA**

**Edward's POV**

"Edward honey?" My beautiful wife asked. I nodded. "Can you wake Ness up please?" She done her puppy dog face which I can't resist.

"I WILL!!!!!!!" A little pixie jumped in front of us before I could answer. _Please, Please, PLEASE!!!!!!!!!_

"Bella?" She nodded and let down her shield. _More alone time together. _I giggled at that thought.

"No alone time. Get ready for school." We huffed _Mean little Devil Pixie. _

**In School**

**Christina's POV**

My life was bad enough without this. First my mate is worrying me, second the rest of my family can control their gifts and third I have remembered the song Alice used to sing to me every morning. Since Mum died when I was born I was brought up by Alice until she was sent into an asylum. And I had to look after myself for 5 years.

"Alice do you remember that song you to sing to me when I was little?" I asked. She looked a little bit surprised at my random outcome. Edward, Bella, Jasper, Emmett, Jacob, Ness and Rosalie suddenly became interesting. Because they had never heard Alice sing or me for that matter.

"Yes shall we sing it Chrissy?" I nodded. She got up from where she was sitting and dragged the whole family along with her. We ran to the forest so we didn't have to sing in front of the school. I sat on a rock and Alice stood next to me. Everyone sat around us and Alice started singing. **(Mamma Mia the Movie - Slipping through my fingers is the song.) **

"_School bag in hand,_

_She leaves home in, _

_The early morning._

_Waving goodbye with_

_An absent minded smile._

_I watch her go,_

_With a surge of that _

_Well known sadness._

_The feeling that I'm_

_Loosing her forever_

_And without really entering her world._

_And I'm glad whenever I can _

_Share her laughter_

_That funny little girl._

_Slipplng through my fingers_

_All the time I try to capture_

_Every minute the feeling_

_In it. _

_Slipping through my _

_Fingers all the time_

_Each time I think I'm_

_Close to knowing she_

_Keeps on growing._

_Slipping through my fingers_

_All the time." _

"_Sleep in our eyes,_

_Her and me at_

_The breackfast_

_Table, barely awake_

_I let precious time go_

_By,_

_Then when she's gone theres_

_That on melancholy feeling_

_And a sense of guilt_

_I cannot deny._

_What ever happened to_

_Those wonderful adventures_

_The places I had planned for_

_Us to go,_

_Well some of that we did but most _

_We didn't and why I just_

_Don't know._

_Slipping through my fingers_

_All the time I try to capture_

_Every minute the feeling_

_In it. _

_Slipping through my _

_Fingers all the time_

_Each time I think I'm_

_Close to knowing she_

_Keeps on growing._

_Slipping through my fingers_

_All the time." _

I was about to sing along. Jasper and Bella looked like they were about to cry. We stopped for a bit. Everyone nodded for us to carry on. So we did.

"_Sometimes I wish that_

_I could freeze the picture_

_And save it from the funny _

_Tricks of time,_

_Slipping through my Fingers….."_

We finished the song. And I had only just noticed that Alice was dry sobbing through out it all.

"That song was so sweet." Everyone said. I wish they could actually understand what it was about.

**A/N: Please Review so i know if i need to edit it in any way. Please Tell me how Good/Bad it is. It's easy you Click and then Type PLEASE R & R**


	4. Chapter 4 The Phone Call

_IN CHARLIE'S ROOM._

_Hermione's POV_

_**I ran upstairs after Charlie. Fred can be so stupid at times. He asked Charlie whether or not she had slept with every guy in the house. What a stupid question. Ginny isn't in yet but when she gets in I'm going to tell her what he did to Charlie. **_

"_Charlie let me in. I'm sure he didn't mean it." I comforted her through the door. I had to wait there for a few minutes because Charlie didn't like people to see her when she cried. She finally stopped crying and opened the door and hugged me straight away. It was always this way with us. Even though I was younger I'd always end up comforting her._

"_He did. He wouldn't have asked me that other wise." She sobbed into my chest. Still covering her face in my chest area. I shushed and cuddled her for a few more minutes while she cried in my face, and eventually she cried herself to sleep. I tucked her under her bed covers and left to go downstairs._

"_Fred!" I called knowing he would hear me. "Fred I'm not going to shout at you I just need to talk to you." I looked around the room. I couldn't see him anywhere until I saw him. He looked like he had cried himself to sleep aswell. He had a note in his hand it read:_

_Dear Fred,_

_I love you and Happy Valentines Day. No matter what we will be together. Always known as the jokesters. Trust me I love you more then anyone in the world._

_So here is a box of 100 chocolates and some flowers. Each one represents the love we have for each other and the years we'll be together._

_I Love you._

_-Charlie xxx_

_14/02/09_

That was so sweet I had tears in my eyes just reading it. She must really love him. "Fred, Fred wake up." He grumbled in his sleep. And then rolled of the bed.

"What's wrong Hermione?" I looked at him and he said "Don't worry I am leaving school tomorrow so I can't hurt Charlie's feelings."

**IN WITH THE CULLEN'S**

**Edward's POV**

We were all running back towards the house. The sun was starting to come out. Ness was ahead with Jacob and we were all behind. Except for Chrissy who was on Alice's back just for fun. But before we got into the house Alice had a decision.

_*Vision Starts*_

_A ginger boy walks over to a table. He has tears in his eyes. He gets a piece of paper and a pen and starts to write a note._

_Dear Charlie,_

_I am so sorry for the pain I have caused you. I am so sorry for making you think, I think you are a slut. And I am sorry for the fact that I accused you of something you didn't do._

_I am going to leave Hogwarts. I properly will see you again. But I might not. I would like you to carry on your life as if we didn't love each other. And possibly forget all about me._

_But if you really need to hear my voice call 07658945563._

_Love Fred xxx_

_*Vision Ends*_

"Alice who is Fred?" She looked at me and shrugged her shoulders. _Don't know I have been having visions of him and a girl named Charlie very recently._

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" She looked at me and rolled her eyes _because I didn't think it was important. _I rolled my eyes at that point. Bella looked at me and her shield down. _Edward, Honey if there was a mobile on what Alice saw maybe she could ring that number. _I nodded my head.

"Alice shall I ring the number?" I asked she nodded. I grabbed my phone and dialled 07658945563. The boy answered after a few rings.

"Hello?" A voice said on the other line. _Edward his name is Fred Weasley and he goes to Hogwarts School. _I looked at Bella and kissed her on the lips. "Thank you" I whispered to low for the boy on the other and to hear.

"Hello, is this Mr Fred Weasley a wizard that goes to Hogwarts School?" I asked into the phone. If he doesn't answer truthfully I'll throttle him.

"Umm…Yes?" He sounded confused and scared. He should be scared. "Who is this?" Of course he would ask that. 

"I am Edward Cullen. Just don't leave Hogwarts just yet things will get better soon." I would laugh if he thought I was a psychic. But I am not Alice is.

"Ok. Thanks………………………Edward." I hung up. God I hate wizards.


	5. Chapter 5 Desicions

Chapter 5

**Fred's POV**

**Gryffindor common room**

That Edward guy was right. I couldn't just run away from my fears. I needed to face them, or in my case her. She was the love of my life, I need to apologize.

I ran upstairs to my dorm to get my get the phone my dad gave me and text Charlie. When all of a sudden I got a text.

**You already know me, I'm Edward. Before you text back saying are you a stalker. I'm not; have you read the Twilight series?**

**- Edward.**

I thought back about that text. Have I read the Twilight stories? Yes I have. A Vampire named, Ed---. Edward. Edward Cullen. Oh my god, He might be real. One way to find out.

**Are you a Vampire? I'm Fred Weasley By the way. **

**- Fred.**

I really wanted him to text back. But I also really badly needed to talk to Charlie. I ran down to the common room to find Charlie sat on the floor crying over a note. A note addressed to her from me.

Oh god. I forgot to pick up the note. I walked towards her with my arm out stretched. "Charlie, I'm here, everything is okay." I sat down behind her with my arm on her shoulder.

"F-Fred, A-Are y-you r-really going to leave?" She stuttered between sobs. She looked up at me with a hopeful expression on her face. Either she wanted to come with me. Or she wanted me to stay.

"I'll only go if you come with me. And I am so sorry about the argument before." She ran and hugged me. Happy about one of the things I said.

"Of course I'll come with you she mumbled into my neck." I was so happy I had the love of my life come with me to this person's house.

I checked my phone at that precise moment. "Who is Edward?" I looked at her. What shall I say, Yes Charlie Edward is a random stranger that called me and I started to text him. That sounded stupid. "He's a friend." I mumbled. It turned out Edward had text back.

**Yes I am. I take it you have read the Twilight Series. And you are Fred Weasley from the Harry Potter series. You can stay with us for any amount of time. Be warned, there will be Werewolves around. Even though you are used to that I'll warn you anyway.**

**- Edwardu**

Great we have a place to stay. Me and Charlie went and packed and planned to escape tomorrow night. It will be so easy. Maybe George will want to come.

**In Edward's and Bella's room**

**Edward's POV**

I need to warn everyone, starting with Bella and Jasper. "Who were you texting?" Bella asked curiously. The question made her stop kissing me. So I brought my lips to hers again, and kissed passionately.

"This wizard, He was really nice." She shook her head and let down her shield. _Nessie does not need to go to a physiatrist. _she thought. I pulled away and gave her a look that meant 'I didn't mean that.' _Good _was all her response.

My phone vibrated. She read over my shoulder so I am sure she'll get angry.

**Thank you Edward. Do you mind if I bring my twin brother along? If not don't reply. If you do please reply.**

**- Fred.**

"WHAT IS GOING ON EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN?!?!?!?!?!?!?" She screamed. I didn't think she would be that angry.

**Bella's POV.**

Bring his twin brother along where? He wasn't planning on coming here was he. I still had my shield up and I am keeping it up.

"Bella, some wizards are going to stay with us for a while." He said calmly as if it happens everyday. Oh god. I was beyond mad I was furious. I am going to give him the silent treatment.

So I walked downstairs to Chrissy. She looked up at me, she was upset, she was the only one who hasn't found there mate. "Do you want to come to the mall with me?" I asked her softly. Alice would hear and be down in a second anyway.

"Sure. I thought you didn't like shopping Bella?" she said in response. I felt like saying I don't but you do. Edward came downstairs at that moment.

"I do. Sometimes. Look I'll go and ask the little shopping pixie if she wants to come. And can you please wait in the car?" she nodded. I walked past Edward and walked off to the little pixie's room. But before I got there she grabbed my arm and dragged me downstairs.

**Edward's POV**

Bella is giving me the silent treatment. It's not fair. I turned to go and hunt when I saw Bella and Alice rushing downstairs towards the car. With grins on there faces.

_Eddie. _Alice chanted. The grin started to turn sly. Which punishment for Alice then.

I ran upstairs to Jasper. "Jazz, I bet you can't go a week without kissing or making love with Alice." I challenged. _You're on. But you have to do it to._

"I know. So it start's now. Shall we get Emmett involved?" He quickly shook his head. _No way but the loser has to hunt Naked for the next three hunting sessions. _I nodded, this sounds fun.


	6. Chapter 6 Living in which Room?

Disclaimer: I may wish i own twilight but sadly i do not.

Chapter 6

**On the way to the Cullen's house.**

**Charlie's POV**

"Fred do you know exactly where he lives?" I asked getting frustrated. I need to eat, or Rest. We had walked past these house's at least five times. We had escaped Hogwarts really quickly. It was surprising since there were three of us and it made it much more obvious.

"Yes. He lives in Alaska near the Woods." He said. Trying to be a know it all. But that information did not help a single bit. There were lots of woods in Alaska we had passed three all ready. "George the woods near the high school." He rolled his eyes. George was thinking along the same lines as me.

I think Fred was going crazy. But before I could tell him that a massive white house came into view. It was brilliant. Bright and beautiful. It was massive aswell. A family of eight was stood outside on the porch, but I remember Fred telling me there was eleven of them.

"Hello Fred." The bronze - haired boy said. That must be Edward. Since he was the only one who knew Fred's name. The boy stepped forward and shook Fred's hand. "This is Renesmee my daughter, Jacob her boyfriend, Esme my mother, Carlisle my father, Rosalie my sister, Emmett my brother and Jasper my other brother and Seth Christina's boyfriend." He showed us everyone in the line.

"Where's Bella, Alice and Christina. I am sure you mentioned them when you told me your family's names." Fred asked. I looked at him surprised he already knew everyone's names.

"There out shopping. It's not normal behaviour for my wife but she might be giving me the silent treatment." he said. Wait he looks to young to have a seventeen year old daughter when he is seventeen himself.

"I am not seventeen I am 118 Charlie." He answered my thoughts. Okay. Wait Edward Cullen. Oh yes the Vampires out of the twilight series. "Yes we are the vampire's out of the twilight series."

"Why don't you come in and we'll wait for the girl's to come home together." Esme said. With a pleased smile on her face.

"I can't believe they didn't invite me to go along." Rosalie mumbled leaning into Emmett's arms. I reached out for Fred's hand and he lead me inside. Kissing my forehead telling me that I could send a owl to Hermione if I wanted to.

**Bella's POV.**

Me, Chrissy and Alice had a great time at the mall. Chrissy told me to forgive Edward because he was helping somebody. So I did. We drove home in my red Ferrari. To hear a human heartbeat inside the house and a human's scent. Oh god. I am not even in control.

"Alice go get Jasper." I said. She nodded understanding what I needed him for. She ran into the house. I listened to the conversation. The wizard's names were Fred, George and Charlie.

**Alice's POV**

I ran into the living room so Bella can be put out of pain. "Jasper, Bella need's you now and you Edward. Stay here Ness your mother is okay." I called knowing Edward would want to come and Ness would make a big fuss over not coming.

"Why what's wrong?" Esme asked. "Oh yes. Alice this is Charlie, Fred and George. Where's Chrissy?" Esme was curious. I know I haven't left Chrissy in the mall so she must be with Bella. The three human's waved at me I smiled and waved back.

"Edward, Jasper outside to Bella NOW!!!" I screamed. Stomping furiously but gracefully towards Jasper and dragging him out of the chair. And then the same to Edward. "Sorry Alice" They mumbled walking out of the room.

"Alice what was wrong." I sat down next to Nessie and she handed me a brush. I started to play with Ness's beautiful curls. They were so gorgeous.

"Bella's still struggling being around humans. Apparently wizard's blood is much stronger then normal human's." Esme nodded understanding. The wizard's looked scared. "You can trust me you know. I'm not a psychopath and Bella has been a vampire for a decade now. You can trust her aswell. But trust us don't get on Chrissy's bad side. She can control all four Elements."

I smirked at their faces. They were terrified and so they should be. "Alice stop scaring them. Christina is a sweet teenage vampire. She is Alice's little sister in blood relation not venom relation."

I strode out of the room to find Bella sitting sobbing tearless sobs on Edward's shoulder. I smirked looks like Jasper won the bet. I didn't notice but everyone had followed me out. I found Chrissy she was practicing bending the water and the air. I heard two gasps and one muttered 'cool' Chrissy looked up. She had a smug smile on her face. I ducked not wanted to get wet but it hit Charlie.

"Oops sorry. That was meant for Alice." She came skipping up to us. "Esme do I have to go to school tomorrow. I want to practice with fire. Since I am not aloud to do it near anyone I thought I could go into the woods near the lake." She gave Esme her angel face. And dazzled the two wizard's.

"Christina don't use that one again. Last time you tricked Emmett into coming with you and nearly burned him." She ducked her head and walked into the house with her shopping bags. Esme turned towards me. "She is going to ditch school again isn't she?" I nodded. I was about to walk towards the door when Charlie opened her mouth about to speak.

"How does _she_ know the future?" She sounded jealous. I walked towards her. She knew my name. Edward got up with Bella and Jasper came and hugged me. They all knew I got angry when people didn't use my name.

"My name is Alice thank you very much. I know all about your future. But remember don't agitate a Vampire it's not smart." I snapped. She looked scared I wanted to punch her then and there. She had started to check Edward and Jasper. Bella wanted to do the same since Edward was holding her back. Jasper sent us waves of calm.

"Charlotte, us six have gifts. Me, Bella, Edward, Jasper, Renesmee and Christina. I can see people's decisions/Future, Bella can shield people using her mind, Edward can read thoughts, Jasper can feel your emotions and play with them, Renesmee can touch you and make you see a certain image and you already know what Christina can do." She was walking away from me sensing my anger. She had her wand up. And all of a sudden it flew out of her hands.

**Christina's POV**

"Have you forgot my gift already? Do not threaten my sister ever again." I was angry. So i started walking through Jasper and Edward "God Boys let Bella and my sister attack her already. She threatened them with her wand." I whispered loud enough so they can hear me.

They shook their heads. "They would hate themselves." Edward mentioned. I pretended to yawn. "Can't you calm down your sister?" I rolled my eyes and walked over to Alice 'It's not worth it. You can get her when she least expects it.' She relaxed apparently liking that idea and Bella copied her movements.

I noticed Fred and George staring us three girls down. Properly wondering how a girl could fight in mini-skirts and knee high boots. "Jasper couldn't you calm Alice down. I am not the Empath." I grabbed Alice's arm and she grabbed Bella's and we all went upstairs. I heard Jasper shout after us. "I don't use my gift against Alice" Was he trying to tell me something.

**George's POV**

Those girls were gorgeous. Especially Bella and Christina. I heard Edward growl. "Boys can you show them to their rooms." Esme called. Edward started walking away. "I don't mean trick them into living in the garage Edward." Esme stated.

"Fred are you sure we can trust Edward?" I asked worried about my life. He rolled his eyes. And followed Edward, Charlie followed him. Jasper just went behind us. He made me feel calm. I think. We carried on walking until we got to a room.

"Fred and George you will be sharing with Jacob and Seth. Be warned they Snore" Jasper said opening the door for us. Fred gave Charlie a quick see you soon hug. And Charlie walks down the hall with Jasper and Edward.

"Hello I am Fred and this Is George." Fred introduced us. The muscular werewolf looked up at us and took his headphones out of his ears. He looked confused. Properly trying to figure out who was who.

"Hi I'm Jacob but you can call me Jake and this is Seth. Have you seen Chrissy?" We looked at him just waved when his name was called. "Christina? She likes to practice with earth on me so I am staying away from her." I would to. But I wonder who Charlie is sharing a room with?

"Ok. She came home a couple of minutes ago with Bella and Alice." I informed him since he properly wanted to know. Seth got up and strode out of the door. He seemed quiet.

"Don't worry about Seth. He is worried Chrissy is not talking to him anymore so he is worried." Jake told us.

**Charlie's POV**

I walked down the hallway's in awkward silence with Jasper and Edward. I was missing Fred already. We finally came to another door but I could hear arguing. "Christina you have got to share a room?" Alice said sounding frustrated.

"I am not sharing a Room, Alice. You know that." Christina said sternly. In my opinion what is wrong with sharing a room. Its not like you are always in your room. Unless you are addicted to lying in bed all day.

"Come on. I share a room" Alice encouraged. I wonder who she shares a room with. I wonder if I am ever going to be in a room by tonight. Edward looked at me and pointed to Jasper. Oh she shares a room with Jasper. Edward nodded his head.

"You share a room with Jasper that hardly counts." Christina stated the obvious. Alice must have gave her the puppy dog eyes because she said "Fine I'll share. But if she annoys me I'll throw fire at her." She was one scary teenager. Remind me to always try and please her even if it means wearing pink. Edward chuckled. What was funny about pink?

Edward opened the door for me. I nodded to say thank you. Some how I couldn't get my lips to move or any sound to come out of my mouth. Alice strode out of the room. It looked like Alice, Christina and Bella control everyone. Bella could just not to protect someone, Alice could make sure something embarrassing happened and Christina can throw mother nature at everyone.

**A/N: I am sorry my chapters are a bit short. but i would like some people's opinions about the relationship between Chrissy and Charlie. Please tell me and R&R**

**-Christina**

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 7 Barbie Morning

**A/N: Seth isn't a Werewolf in my story he's a half human half vampire.**

Chapter 7

**Chrissy's POV**

I hated that girl. She was so annoying. I hated wizards all together. She threatened my sister and I wasn't allowed to fight back just in case I hurt her. Well I don't really care if I hurt her do I. I spent the night hunting since I was sharing with I human I didn't want to get thirsty in the night and end up sucking her blood.

"Chrissy?" Alice called me. She could have just whispered it and I would have heard her. "Are you home yet?" She came waltzing down the stairs with those few words giving me a massive hug. She had a huge grin on her face.

"Yes, Ali what do you want?" She looked up at me. And without her even saying it I knew what she was going to say. "Oh no I am not waking up _her _up." she gave me her Stern look. Using her protective side. She had always been more like a best friend and a mother to me more then a sister. But when she was sent to the asylum I was made to fend for myself for 5 years.

"Please. You'll get to play Barbie with her for her first day of school." I shook my head. "You can make yourself look nicer" She gave me a pleading smile. I turned towards Bella who was walking down the stairs.

"Ok so which horror sister is going to play Bella Barbie on me today" She mocked walking over to me and giving me a hug. She loved me like a little sister she never had. I pointed towards Alice and pouted. Alice rolled her eyes. Grabbed Bella's hand and Bella won't be seen for the rest of the morning.

"See you. It's time to wake up the human" I mumbled giving Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Edward and Renesmee quick hugs before going to wake up the girl in _my _room. "Ness do you want to help me?" She nodded. Ness was my second best friend. Alice was my first but I did everything with Ness.

**Charlie's POV**

I was woken with water. I groaned it was Monday morning I wanted to sleep. I turned over and tried to get back to sleep but I was splashed again. "Ness chose her an outfit I have finally woken her up" Christina mumbled to Ness. As she shook me awake for the tenth time this morning.

"What time is it?" I asked still half asleep. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the alarm clock "IT'S FIVE O'CLOCK WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME SLEEP!!!" I screamed at them. Christina was annoyed and Renesmee grabbed my hand and showed me a picture of flowers. She was a very random little girl.

"Look I would much rather spend my time doing Rose, Bella's or Ness's make up but I have been told to do yours. If I were you I'd stop complaining or I will make you look like a clown. Got it?" Christina spoke harshly as if she had just swallowed a lemon. I nodded taking a big Gulp. I was seriously scared of this girl now. "You have 5 minutes to take a shower. Not a second over 5 minutes or I'm coming in to get you."

I rushed into the bathroom. Brushed my teeth and got into the shower. I was trying to be my quickest so I didn't have to face Christina again. It was so relaxing having the shower cool you down though. I couldn't finish in 5 minutes I knew that. So I need to finish now. I got out of the shower and walked back into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around me.

"Good god. That took you forever." Christina mumbled whilst dragging me into a chair. "Right now sit still or I am going to stop half way and no protesting. We have a standard to keep at our school. Nessie tell her the rules" She nodded and sat on the table opposite me covering the mirror and Christina started to play with my hair.

"Rule number one." She started. I am going to be here for a long time. "Never talk to Humans. Rule number two: Never eat with humans. Rule number three: Act sexy and confident. Rule number four: Wear what we tell you to wear. Rule number five: You always use the public story not the real story. Rule number six: Never use Magic. Rule number seven: You stay with the family." She kept on going. I wasn't really listening. While she was saying he rules Christina went around and covered me in make up. They were both finally done.

"So what is the public story?" I asked it seemed a sensible question to me. But Christina mumbled something that was too quick for me to hear but it sounded like 'She is useless' and Renesmee giggled.

"The public story is. Me, Dad, Emmett, Alice and Chrissy are bio-logical family for Carlisle and Esme we are Cullen's. Rosalie and Jasper are the Hale twins and they were adopted into the family. Mum is Dad's girlfriend and moved with the family along with her brother Jacob so they are the Blacks. Fred and George were adopted into the family next and will stay as Weasley. But you were adopted into the family and you are a Mason." She explained. I was really starting to like her. "The love relationships are and these are in real life: Mum and Dad, Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Rose, Chrissy and Seth, Me and Jacob and You and Fred. But you can't mention that Mum, Dad, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose are already married." I nodded getting all that into my brain in an hour.

"How long have we been up here for?" I asked getting a bit bored. Christina pointed at the clock before Renesmee could say anything. I looked at the clock we had been up here for at least two hours.

"Charlie put these on." She pointed to the clothes on the bed "Me and Chrissy will see you downstairs. We need to get our selves ready and pick out clothes for our boyfriends" Christina was already out of the room but Nessie hugged me goodbye.

**Renesmee's POV**

I really liked Charlie. It's too bad Chrissy doesn't like her. We were walking down the hallway planning our next shopping trip when we bumped into the twins. "Ummm….Can you help us find our room. We share with Jacob and Seth." We nodded. And told them to follow us.

"I can't believe they got lost." Chrissy mumbled "Well we'll be seeing a lot of them anyway" She was getting really stressed. She hated humans and wizards. We knocked onto Jake and Seth's door. Jake opened it and gave me a big hug. I smelled his familiar husky scent. Seth came out of the door and Chrissy gave him a massive hug. She had missed him so much.

"Hey Babe" Jake said into my ear. I had missed him so much since dad grounded me. "I am happy you're not grounded anymore." I nodded my head and looked up. I went onto my tip toes and pressed my lips against mine. It had been a month since I last kissed him. I pushed back and took his hand.

"Chrissy and Ness pick outfits for Fred and George aswell." That hurt my ears. I covered my ears and Jake chuckled. Chrissy just stomped into the room mumbling all the way. "Come on Chrissy you need to pick my outfit. Love?" We all walked into the room followed by Fred and George. Chrissy was there drenching Alice from out of the window. I chuckled Alice couldn't see her because she was with me and Jake.

"Okay." I went to do Jake first because he was too tempting in only boxers. He chuckled. I must have projected my thoughts again. "Don't laugh at me mister or no kisses for a week." He stopped laughing. "Thank you. Now you can wear these" I picked out a blue button up shirt and Black jeans out for him. He went into the bathroom and put them on. So did Seth but he put on a black button up shirt with denim jeans and pumps.

"Chrissy where is the wardrobe Alice got them?" She pointed to another door. With another walk in wardrobe inside. "Be warned it might be even bigger then this room" I pushed open the doors and picked out two outfits one for Fred and one for George. "Put these on." They followed my orders and wore what I told them too. They looked great in a pair of khaki's and a green top. Jake took my hand and led me outside. To Dad and Mum.

"Mum." I screamed I hadn't seen her in ages. I ran towards her and gave her a big hug. "I love you darling" She whispered into my ears. I showed her a picture of me and Chrissy going shopping she nodded.

**Bella's POV**

I hadn't seen my beautiful Nessie in a week because she was grounded. I had missed her so much but Edward told me it was for her own good. Charlie came downstairs and looked great. I shielded Fred's mind from Edward knowing he wouldn't want to hear it.

"Thanks Love." He whispered into my ears and everyone muffled laughter. I looked down at Nessie and looked at me with those big chocolate eyes. "Come on everyone back to school" He kissed my cheek as we walked out the door with Emmett mumbling something about a day to remember.

"No pranks Emmett or I will burn you" He looked up at Chrissy who had a serious expression on her face. "Don't underestimate me Emmett remember what happened last time." She threatened everyone, even the humans, heard Emmett take a big gulp. But he turned serious and looked at Rose.

"If any of those pranks involve. Mine, Alice's, Bella's or Chrissy's clothes we all will personally throttle you to death" He looked over at me and raised his eyebrows I narrowed my eyes. He was confused.

"Emmett if you haven't remembered to replace Mine, Alice's, Rose's, Chrissy's or Nessie's clothes it would involve shopping" He rolled his eyes at me. Nobody understood my hate of shopping. But the only reason was the shopping pixie.

"BELLACANWEGOSHOPPINGGUCCIAREHAVINGASALE" Alice squealed running into the garage. I hid my head in Edward's shoulder.

"BELLAISNOTHOMEASKROSALIE" I muttered. He stroked my hair and everyone laughed. It was jasper's turn next.

"JAZZWILLYOUCOMEWITHMEANDMAKEBELLAEXCITEDTOGOPLEASE!!!" she said it so quickly hardly anybody understood her.

(**A/N: Translation:**

**BELLACANWEGOSHOPPINGGUCCIAREHAVINGASALE**

**BELLA CAN WE GO SHOPPING GUCCI ARE HAVING A SALE**

**BELLAISNOTHOMEASKROSALIE**

**BELLA IS NOT HOME ASK ROSALIE**

**JAZZWILLYOUCOMEWITHMEANDMAKEBELLAEXCITEDTOGOPLEASE**

**JAZZ WILL YOU COME WITH ME AND MAKE BELLA EXCITED TO GO PLEASE.**)

"Come on Bella if I have to go you have to go" Jasper should trying to pull my arm along with him. But it wasn't working. I rolled my eyes.

"I went yesterday its your turn today" I said. I actually enjoyed shopping with Chrissy she is not as much like Alice she just buys less but more expensive. My favourite out of the horror twins is little Chrissy. She came over giving me a hug she was properly going to go aswell so that would mean Seth would be carried along. After they had all drove out of the driveway. Charlie spoke.

"Is Seth a vampire or a werewolf" she asked. She must be confused.

"Seth is like Ness half-human and half-vampire. Put he prefers a diet of human food but Nessie prefers blood." She nodded her head in understanding as Rosalie explained. We drove of to school after that. I was in my Ferrari with Edward, Fred, George and Charlie. Jake was with Rosalie, Emmett and Ness in the BMW M3 and Alice, Jasper, Chrissy and Seth went in the Porsche. On the way Edward received a text from Jasper and I received on from Seth pleading for help. We burst out laughing looks like it was a massive sale after all.


	8. Chapter 8 SHOPPING!

Chapter 8

**Chrissy's POV**

We were driving to the mall for the massive Gucci sale. Most people could tell that we were biological sisters. The boys were complaining the whole way there so at a stop like me and Alice burst into fake sobs. We were going to say something like 'Today's Cynthia's birthday we wanted to get our minds of it' Cynthia was my twin sister when we were human she died ages ago but nobody could ignore the bond me and Cynthia had as twins. Just as planned Jasper and Seth leaned forward to see what's wrong Alice parked the car. Seth and Jasper walked out the back doors and opened our front door's giving us big hugs. "Shhhh Shhh what's wrong darling?" Seth and Jasper shushed into our ears. I decided to let Alice explain.

"Well it's Cynthia's birthday today and we wanted to go shopping to take our minds of things." Alice explained and I whimpered flinching at the sound of her name. Seth expression softened as he carried me out of the car, sat down and put me on his knee. I curled up into his chest and saw Alice do the same. But Seth said the best thing in the world. "Here use my Credit card and I'll buy you that Pink Ferrari you wanted to keep your Red Ferrari company." I squealed and hugged him. He knew my mood can change as quickly as possible so the guys let us drive them to the car shop first and I got my Ferrari and Alice got a Orange Porsche. They were both going to be delivered after school so we went to the Gucci sale.

In the sale I got a text from Bella and Alice got one from Ness. I looked at mine and then squealed. Alice got to pick clothes for Nessie and we both got to pick clothes for Charlotte.

It read:

_Chrissy,_

_How was shopping?_

_Did Seth and Jasper fall for it?_

_Did you get your car?_

_You may chose me 3 outfits._

_No conditions._

_Carlisle and Esme are_

_Taking us to Vegas with_

_Charlotte, Fred and George._

_We know you don't like them_

_But Esme wants you and Alice _

_To Pick out a whole walk in_

_Wardrobes amount of clothes._

_Have fun in the Sale._

_I miss you in school._

_Luv Bella 3_

_P.S I love you more then_

_Alice don't tell her!_

I had to laugh at the last bit it was so funny. I knew Bella loved me more then Alice because apparently I don't always go on about having another party. I was particularly happy about having to take _Them _with us. But I was happy that we got to do more shopping and I got to shop for Bella with no conditions. This day just was just getting better and better. So I replied Bella back:

_Bells,_

_Shopping is great! _

_Alice fought an old lady for shoes_

_AGAIN!_

_Jasper and Seth did fall for it._

_It was hard to keep a straight face_

_Yep I got my car :D._

_It's a pink Ferrari._

_To sit next to my Blue Ferrari _

_Alice got an Orange Porsche _

_THANK YOU BELLS!!!!_

_YAY Vegas! Does_

_Charlotte want anything in particular?_

_Don't like is an understatement._

_I HATE THEM!_

_But I have to put up with them_

_The twins share a room with_

_Jake and Seth and _

_Charlotte shares with me :'(_

_I will have fun in the sale :D_

_I miss you too._

_Can't you ask Edward to bring you?_

_It would be better with you._

_See ya. _

_Chrissy._

_P.S: Alice is dragging Jazz and Seth_

_Into Victoria Street :P_

It was so funny watching Alice try to drag Jasper into Victoria street whilst me and Seth went to the Food court because he was hungry not thirsty. When we got back to Victoria Street I got a text from Bella and I could hear Jasper trying to escape my sister.

_Chrissy._

_Cool I like orange but red's better_

_YOUR WELCOME HUN_

_I know how lucky r we?_

_She said No pink and designer _

_Which will be hard since _

_That's all we wear. _

_(Just get her designer)_

_Poor you. But Charlotte is _

_Quite shy aswell so_

_Please don't be too mean_

_I thought you shared with Ness?_

_Good :P_

_I'll try._

_Sorry Bab he said no._

_I wouldn't want to miss Jazz in _

_Victoria street but I'd save Seth if I was you._

_Luv ya._

_Bells :D_

I laughed out laugh and then I showed Seth the text since he was looking at me like I was a crazy person. Me and Seth sat waiting until they both came out. Jasper looked scared for life. It was hilarious.

"So what does Charlotte want?" Alice asked when she walked towards us. I told Alice what Bella said and Me and Alice went against pink and Designer. We got her pink stuff but not so much. In the end we ended up going in every designer store with clothes and shoes and make up and swimsuits. I got Bella three items that she'd love. When we finally got into the car we drove into the house. It took us 7 times going in and out to get all of the bags and that's with all four of us holding four each.

**Charlie's POV**

When we got into the school with Bella and Edward driving us. Bella took us too the main office and told us they'll show us too our first class. We walked in. Me, Fred and George. The lady looked up her name said she was Ms. Crouch.

"Hello how may I help you?" She croaked with her throat. It sounded really sore. She sounded like she needed some medication. I spoke up not wanting to be in here for a while. "Hi I'm Charlie Mason and they're Fred and George Weasley we're the new kids." She looked up and fiddled around with bits of paper.

"Here. Map, classes and student card." I smiled and walked outside towards Bella who looked like she was texting somebody. When she saw me she asked "What clothes do you like? Esme asked Chrissy and Alice to buy you some." I nodded and said "Nothing pink or designer please." Bella nodded and text Alice or Chrissy.

I looked down at my classes.

**P1: Biology Mr. Peterson**

**P2: English Ms. Dangler.**

**P3: Gym Coach Pierson.**

**LUNCH**

**P4: Chemistry Mr. Denson**

**P5: Spanish Mrs. Skelton.**

It turns out that I had P1 with Jacob, P2 with Renesmee and Bella, P3 with Fred, Lunch with everyone, P4 with Edward and Bella and P5 with Emmett and Rosalie. So I walked towards Mr. Peterson's room with Jacob and Renesmee and then Renesmee walked towards her gym lesson. Mr. Peterson was a really kind man and he let me sit next to Jacob so I wouldn't be uncomfortable. He didn't ask me to introduce myself even though I would've done it anyway.

When I sat next to Jacob he passed me a note.

(Jake Bold Charlie underlined.)

**Charlotte are you settling in well?**

You can call me Charlie and kind of. I don't think Christina like's me very well.

**Ok Charlie. Don't worry about Chrissy she'll come around. She finds it hard to trust people. It's nothing personal.**

Thanks Jacob. I just worry that I made a bad impression yesterday.

**Call me Jake. You may have in her thoughts but Alice, Bella, Nessie and Even Blondie like's you. Don't worry about it. **

Why do you call Rosalie Blondie and what do you mean EVEN Blondie?

**Me and Blondie hate each other so that's why I call her that. Even Blondie because she didn't like Bella when she first met Bella when Bella was human.**

You never would have thought they are like best friends now.

**Yeah they are. Btw Seth likes you aswell but he has to keep Chrissy happy since her human twin sister died when she was human and it's her birthday today.**

Poor Christina. Fred would hate it if George died and vice versa.

**You and the twins seem close?**

My cousin is there little brothers best friend. And I'm Fred's girlfriend

**You know it's nice for a normal relationship to be in the house. I'm used to words around the house like imprint and Mates. That's what you get living with stinky vamp's**

Stinky?

**Too werewolves vampire's smell sickly sweet. And werewolves smell like wet dog.**

Ohhh. Well I'll see you at home there's the bell.

When the bell went. I walked outside and saw Bella and Renesmee waiting for me. When Bella saw me she hugged me and same with Renesmee. We walked to English talking about how clumsy Bella is in gym and that you should have seen her. Renesmee and me were friends quick like me and Bella. We noticed Edward, Jake and Fred walking behind us so we slowed down and walked with them. I gave Fred a quick hug and kiss when I saw him like Renesmee and Bella. "Where's George?" I asked looking around not seeing him anywhere. Fred whispered into my ear. "He's with Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett wants to talk about us three to help him with a prank in lunch. I nodded in agreement a prank was just what I needed.

The second and third period went by so quickly. In gym me and Fred had fun manipulating the ball in basketball so it would miss the hoop and in English me, Renesmee and Bella were put next to each other so we gossiped all through the lesson. But when it came to lunch Emmett asked us too make this guy called Peter Carr's chair move up and down in class and then he'd tell everyone what happened and they'd think he was crazy. We liked that idea so Emmett said I should do it in Spanish last period. Chemistry was boring. I was put with Edward and Bella but Edward wouldn't let us do anything so I used '_expelliarmus'_ against him and the plastic beaker filled with nothing fell to the ground Bella thanked me and told me to get it before anybody noticed. So I mumbled _'Accio Beaker' _under my breath when nobody was looking and Me and Bella done the rest because every time Edward picked up a beaker I would knock it out of his hands. In Spanish me and Emmett done the prank and I erased everyone's memory of what just happened and he looked like a right idiot. All in all the day was very interesting.

When we got home we saw a Pink Ferrari and an Orange Porsche. It looked like two people got new cars and I can easily guess who.

**A/N: there's the next chapter enjoy** **:D I am so happy I managed to update all three of my stories in 17 hours and 27 minutes it's a new record :D**

**Keep on Smiling**

**-Christina**


	9. Chapter 9 Cars, Make up and Fashion ohmy

Chapter 9

Cars make up and fashion oh my!

**Chrissy's POV**

I looked at my phone again and it had six unread messages. The first was from Bells. I opened it and read it.

_Chrissy,_

_Nice Cars….._

_Where are you guys?_

_Jasper and Seth are in the_

_House but don't know where _

_You are._

_Please tell me where _

_You are because Carlisle and Esme_

_Are really worried. _

_Also Rose wants to put some_

_Upgrades on your cars to_

_Make them go faster. _

_Will you let her?_

_Me, Ness, Esme and Rose are _

_Worrying like hell._

_Love you,_

_Bells_

I read the next one it was from Rose.

_Chrissy,_

_I am not txting you to tell_

_You to come back home_

_I am asking if I can put_

_Some upgrades on your_

_Cars? Please?_

_Oh yeah and Esme _

_Wants me to tell you your_

_Allowed to buy yourself the_

_G1 phone that you wanted,_

_If I were you I'd buy the _

_G2!_

_Bye hun_

_Rose_

_P.S buy me some clothes_

_Carlisle banned me again :'(_

I had to laugh at that one. I guess I could read the other text's. but I already know the two I am replying too.

_Love,_

_Come home please,_

_Everyone is worried and_

_I miss you please_

_Don't hurt yourself._

_Love you _

_Seth xx_

Aww his was really sweet. I'll reply to his when I get my new phone. Next was Charlotte. Ok now I am confused.

_Hi Christina,_

_I know you don't like_

_Me that much and_

_I am terribly sorry for_

_Whatever I did to_

_Piss you off._

_I hope we can be _

_Friends._

_Everyone is worried about you_

_I guess you already_

_Knew that._

_Well your lucky to _

_Have a family, _

_I don't!_

_Bye _

_Charlie_

I couldn't not reply to that one. I needed to know what she meant by, 'Your lucky to have a family, I don't'. Wow! I guess I under estimated her.

_Charlie,_

_You can call me Chrissy_

_We could be friends later_

_On but not yet._

_Okay?_

_Yeah I guessed people would_

_Be worried about_

_Us since we left_

_Seth and Jasper at home._

_What do you mean_

_By you don't have a family?_

_Bye _

_Chrissy._

I felt kind of bad for hating her. But I still hate her because she acts like she owns us all because she can use magic well guess what? I can use mother frickin nature. The next text was from Carlisle.

_CHRISTINA JANE BRANDON CULLEN_

_You come home now missy._

_NO NOTE AGAIN?_

_It's not acceptable _

_And I know Alice has my_

_Credit card you two are_

_In big trouble when you get back!_

_BE HOME SOON_

_CARLISLE._

I showed Alice the text and she said reply to him so I did.

_Sorry Dad,_

_Me and Alice were_

_In a rush since we_

_Are getting a surprise_

_For Jasper and Seth._

_We couldn't leave a note_

_Because they would read it_

_And know what we are doing_

_I am sorry dad._

_I'll txt you later_

_Bye dad_

_Christina xx_

I showed the text to Alice before I sent it and she nodded. She was dealing with all her texts aswell she had all the same people texting her except for one. Seth didn't text Alice Jasper did instead. I looked at the last text. It was from Nessie.

_Hey Chrissy,_

_You are in Big trouble_

_All I hear Grandpa muttering_

_Is not even a note Lmao_

_I think he is loosing it with_

_Old age._

_I wish I could've came_

_With you but Mum being_

_Mum said NO DITCHING!_

_I do love my mum but_

_She pisses me off sometimes_

_When she gets too _

_Overprotective but_

_I can protect myself._

_GRRRR!_

_Bye Bab _

_Ness :D_

I giggled at the last bit. Everyone was overprotective of me and Nessie because apparently we are the youngest. Well it sucks being the youngest. Here's the order: Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, Jacob, Seth, Me and Renesmee. Hey we loved being babied but not too much. The rest of the night went on pretty much the same. Everyone kept on texting us telling us to come back home. I got my new phone so text everyone my new number and they keep on texting me on that one instead. We got home finally with loads of shopping bags and since it was Seth's birthday and Jasper's birthday in the same month we were going to have a party for them.

When we got home we gave everyone there stuff and went upstairs to help each other put there clothes away. "Chrissy?" Alice asked me when we were putting away her clothes. I nodded and she continued. "Have you and Seth done it yet?" I looked at her shocked where did that come from?

"Umm no why?" I said trying not to tell her to get out of my sex life. "Oh no reason." She said and lost me in her closet. We needed maps for our closet's they were so big it was hilarious kind of. She looked at me with an evil smile on her face and I shrugged it off. Alice is not going to mess with your sex life I chanted in my head over and over again.

**A/N: How did you like it? I would love for review and comments please. Thank you too everyone who as either reviewed, added me to your favourites or added me to your story alerts. On either one of my stories whether it's Spider Pig, Bella's dream or this one I would like to say Thank you. I love you guys :P**

**Bye and Keep on Smiling. PM me or Review me if you have any idea's you want to be put into my story. I'll give you the credit and try to fit them in no matter what. Also thanks to you guys my confidence in writing is coming up and I am feeling more confident about updating.**

**Keep on Smiling.**

**-Christina xx**


	10. Chapter 10 The Vision and The Visitor

Chapter 10

The Vision and The Visitor.

**Alice's POV**

It has been a week since Chrissy told me about her Sex life and it is definitely about to change. Jasper has been telling me all week to keep out of other people's Sex life but I wanted to be involved in my sisters. It is a couple of days before Seth's birthday since his is three days before Jasper's. Me, Chrissy, Bella, Charlie, Rose, Esme and Nessie. Were in my bedroom talking, In the past week Chrissy isn't being as mean towards Charlie but she still hates her, about all of the boys birthday's and what we should do when I had a vision.

_Seth was walking down the stairs. Chrissy was on his left and I was on his right. We were walking downstairs to see how he would react to his birthday surprise. When we got downstairs everyone was sitting holding presents for Seth. He was about to pick up one when somebody kicked down the door. Christina automatically reacted by getting into a crouch and gathering Earth, Fire, Water and Air. The figure stepped out into the shadows just in case Christina really did attack. _

"_What stop!" The figure said. "Christina-Jane, Mary-Alice is it really you?" Christina got out of her crouch and I stopped surprised and so did everyone else. The figure stepped out of the shadows and it was Cynthia. We both stood there shocked and so did everyone else. There was a vampire standing in front of them that looked like Christina but she had blonde hair and Christina had Brown._

"_Cynth?" Christina asked using her twin nickname. She turned to Seth. "It's okay Seth." She said to reassure him. Cynthia looked at me and then at Christina and then at me again. She did that for a couple of minutes while everyone else looked at Christina and then looked at Cynthia. Finally Cynthia choked something out. It was "Ali? Chrissy?" Even though it was barely a whisper we heard it. Without any other notice Christina ran over to Cynthia and gave her a massive hug pulling me with her. I had my other baby sister back._

When I came out of the vision everyone was excited at first but when a grin came on my face they all looked happy and expectant. So I looked at Christina and said. "Cynthia's a Vampire." She looked up quickly and said. "Alice Cynthia was my twin sister I watched her die in front of me. I think I would know if she was alive or not." I smirked. And said. "Are you sure of that? Explain to me what she looked like?" I said and Christina got up and shook her head. I knew it was a touchy subject. Just as I expected soon after she walked out of the room into the bathroom and I could hear sobbing coming from it. Everyone looked at me shocked. They knew Christina didn't like to talk about Cynthia aswell so why would I talk about her? Simple because I needed her to understand. We sat there looking at each other over and over again until finally Chrissy came out of the bathroom and walked straight out of the room. She was going to Seth I knew it.

"What does Cynthia look like? I remember you telling me Cynthia and Christina didn't look exactly the same….." Esme said not finishing off because she was in thought. To be honest I never really did tell anyone what Cynthia and Christina used to look like. But I think I have a photo in colour from before I was taken away. I walked to my bedside table and got out the picture I look at everyday. It was from when we went to the strawberry farm. I was 13 and Cynthia and Christina were 9 or 8-ish. I handed to photo to Esme and she nodded and handed it back I decided to explain to everyone else but the sobs threatened to come out. Christina had told them before of how I used to be the mother figure in our little family. So I needed to fill them in on how Cynthia died.

I took a deep breath and it was time to begin. "Well……Cynthia has our Father's blonde hair and Christina has our Mother's black hair like me. Cynthia had Green eyes like us and she was so beautiful almost like how a vampire would look." It was time to explain her death I knew they all were curious. "But when she was 16 or 17 she was rushed into hospital. With a decease. I can't remember if it was Spanish Influenza or not but It was around that time. I knew that I would see Cynthia again but Christina doesn't believe me. Cynthia and Christina were inseparable it was very rare that you would see one without another. Christina wanted to die when Cynthia died and that's how she was changed. I was already changed when this was happening so Christina ended up all alone and she tried to kill herself but she was changed aswell." Everyone looked at me shocked. They all were too shocked to speak so I spoke up again. "In my vision it was Seth's birthday and we were about to open presents when…" And I explained it all to them and they seemed to understand aswell I just hope Christina will aswell.

**Meanwhile Christina's POV**

I ran out of the room going downstairs since I could smell Seth in there with Emmett, Fred and George. I was smart enough not to go straight to Seth because Emmett had never in the 40 years I had lived with them heard me sob at all. So I just walked up to Seth and kissed his lips and said. "I am going out for a bit I need to think. Okay?" I asked. He liked to know where I disappear to sometimes and I always tell him but he still worries about me. He smiled and nodded his head and I whispered into his ear. "I'll text you later" and with that I walked outside and into my new Pink Ferrari I was off.

As soon as I had went onto the highway I got a text from Seth. It read;

_Babe?_

_You okay?_

_Even Emmett noticed you were _

_Upset about something._

_Come back to the house please?_

_And then we can talk._

_Don't text back Fred wants_

_To look at my phone. Call me._

_Love you_

_Seth xx_

I knew I would have to talk to somebody about it sooner or later. So I called Seth's phone. After it ringing twice it was answered by Fred. (Cullen house hold italics Christina Bold.)

_Hey Chrissy S'up?_

**Nothing can you put on Seth please?**

_Sure. Yo Seth Chrissy on da Phone._

I heard some crackling and then I knew Seth was on now.

_You okay Babe?_

**No Alice said Cynthia's coming back.**

_She's Alive?_

**I don't know I didn't see the vision. But I just don't want to get my hopes up for them to be crushed.**

_I know Babe I know. Come back to the house. Fred and George want to see how you are._

**Okay. Love you.**

I hung up after hearing him say. 'Love you too'. He knew I was upset and needed comforting and he was always there for me. Before I knew it I was at the house and I knew that because I was in Seth's arms not even realising I was sobbing until Emmett said. "Is Christina Jane Brandon Cullen sobbing? I never thought I'd see the day" he was trying to make a joke of the situation but it wasn't working. "Go away'" I just about mumbled when he said that. Bella and Alice heard my sobbing and came downstairs but I pushed them away.

We all walked into the living room. I sat on the love seat with Seth next to me, Fred and George and Emmett were on the coach, Bella and Alice were on the other love seat and Esme and Charlie was in the kitchen everyone else was hunting or walking down the stairs. I was sat with Seth looking at a picture when Alice went into another vision.

**Alice's POV**

We all came downstairs and after a while of everyone doing there own things I had a vision.

_We were all sat like this except for Carlisle, Rosalie, Jacob, Nessie and Edward they were hunting. When there was a knock at the door. I answered it and it was Cynthia. She looked at me and said. "Mary-Alice?" I nodded and Chrissy came to stand behind me after hearing her voice. "Christina-Jane?" She nodded. We all went into a big hug and I looked at the time in 10 minutes._

I came out of the vision with smile on my face. I decided to go onto the computer for a while to wait. Ten minutes went by so quickly and I got up for the door. Everyone looked at me funny normally I tell somebody my vision. But I didn't want to. I opened the door with a smile that turned into a shocked smile she had changed so much.

**Chrissy's POV**

After ten minutes of everyone doing what they want Alice went to the door before the person knocked. Everyone that was in the room gathered around the big coach to welcome the visitor. Alice's smile turned into a shocked expression when she opened the door and I heard a faint whisper that sounded like "Mary-Alice?" but only one person called Alice, Mary-Alice and that was Cynthia. I needed to have a look for my self.

I walked up to the door standing behind Alice and then the girl said. "Christina-Jane?" And the only person who said that was Cynthia. I nodded in response to her question and said. "Cynthia-Jade?" She nodded and I ran and gave her a hug sobbing into her chest. We must have stood there for quite awhile because Emmett started to Ahemm. And Esme said. "Would you like to introduce us Chrissy?" I nodded and we all sat on the seats again. I looked at Cynthia and looked at my family.

I took a deep breath and said. "Everybody this is my twin Cynthia." Emmett decided to interrupt. "She has blonde hair though." I gave him a death glare and he just shut up. "Cynthia in order of people sitting starting from Alice this is Bella, Esme, Emmett, Fred, George, Charlie and Seth my boyfriend/Fiancé." Cynthia looked shocked and Esme said. "Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle, Jacob and Renesmee are hunting. And welcome to the family." and she got up and hugged Cynthia.

"Why can I smell wizards, a witch and a werewolf and two human vampire hybrids?" Cynthia asked. Charlie decided to talk this time. "Because Seth and Nessie are half human half Vampire, I am a witch, Fred and George are Wizards and Jacob is a werewolf" She explained calmly. Cynthia looked at me and said. "Is there any people with gifts?" I looked at her and nodded.

Bella decided she wanted to speak so she said. "There are six of us. I am a shield, Nessie can project her thoughts, Edward can read minds, Chrissy can manipulate the Elements, Alice can see the future and Jasper is an Empath. Do you have a gift?" Cynthia nodded she had a reason why she was here I knew it and it wasn't to visit us. Before Cynthia could say anything I said. "You're part of the Volturi aren't you?" She nodded once again. I knew my sister too well. I got up and walked towards Seth.

"I can control the weather. I _was _part of theVolturi but I left." She said as she walked towards me and grabbed my arm trying to pull me back but I got earth and hit her to the other end of the room. "TELL ME THE TRUTH CYNTHIA I CAN TELL WHEN YOU ARE LYING I AM YOUR TWIN YOU IDIOT!" I screamed as she started to get up. Everyone looked at me in shock. Everybody but Cynthia. Instead she got electrocuted me with lightning. "I AM YOU BITCH!" but before I could do anything else Seth had grabbed my waist. And all I could do was shout. "HOW COULD YOU! YOU KNOW THE VOLTURI RUIN PEOPLES EXISTANCE! YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED ALWAYS WANTING TO BE THE CENTRE OF ATTENTION!" I felt Emmett and Seth's arms around me now. I was stronger and they knew it so Fred and George helped aswell all I did was mumble to them. 'I don't want to hurt you guys so please let go and get everyone out of the house' they did as I said and got everyone out of the house.

I channelled all my energy into this hit of Earth, Water and Air. It worked I knocked Cynthia out and I hope she stays knocked out.

**What did you think? Please Review so I know you like it.**

**Keep on Smiling.**

**-Christina**


End file.
